


Lost in you

by sweeternong



Series: 格格不入 - the playlist [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Immortality, M/M, Mentions of Accident, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Obsession, and everyone else is vampire too lol, but like not with a human, mentions of depression, vampire xukun, vampire zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeternong/pseuds/sweeternong
Summary: They say that an artist dies twice, first when they lose their passion and the second is the physical death which is inevitable.To Xukun, the sun is a masterpiece; it is the most beautiful, most gorgeous, most enticing piece of artwork in the universe.And to finally being able to view that masterpiece forever as a vampire is a huge gift.A huge gift that will soon disappear.500 years ago, Xukun experienced his first death, his physical 'death' and now he's about to experience his second, the more painful one of the two.But having the sun equivalent on his side might not make it too painful after all.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Series: 格格不入 - the playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is your author sweeternong back with this very much self-indulgent fict that I accidentally wrote at 3 am instead of sleeping. This story is slightly inspired by the vampire movie only lovers left alive which I accidentally stumbled upon while stalking Tom Hiddleston some time ago hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the ff!

"I'm gonna head in first, don't stay out too long, okay?"

Justin gave Xukun a pat on the shoulder and the older just gave him a smile before diverting his gaze back to the pitch-black valley in front of him.

There weren't that many things to see there at night but it would soon change in a few hours when the sun rose and light the whole valley up.

The blooming flowers, the colorful houses, and the bustling market; the three things he would terribly miss once this day is over, and the same three things he couldn’t imagine his life without.

Had Xukun been a normal creature of the night, he would have preferred the darkness of the night compared to the bright morning but it was really unfortunate that he had inherited his progenitor’s sun obsession when he was reborn as a vampire.

Just like tobacco, drugs and alcohol are to humans, the sun was an addicting yet dangerous thing for him, for vampires.

Good thing he also picked up his progenitor’s musical talent or else he would have asked for a refund from this so-called new life.

"Hey,"

Xukun said without looking back at the source of the incoming footsteps, knowing exactly who the person or Xukun should have said vampire, behind those footsteps was.

"Don't be too sad,"

Zhengting said as he took a seat beside Xukun at the edge of the cliff. Both of their feet were dangling dangerously 100 feet in the air but this kind of danger was never a big deal for them since well, they could fly anyway.

As always, not many words needed to be exchanged between the two of them; the touch they exchange, the eye contacts they share, and even just the presence of each other were always comforting enough. Zhengting was always enough.

Zhengting guided the younger's head to his shoulder using his right hand before petting it affectionately using his other hand. He also enveloped Xukun in a half hug once his right hand was done guiding the head.

"Thank you, you know, for agreeing with me,"

Xukun whispered quietly and Zhengting's petting stopped slightly before continuing immediately not too long after.

Having been living together for almost 500 years and becoming each other's life partner for about 400 years, Xukun could exactly know what Zhengting was thinking without the other saying it.

Xukun knew that Zhengting’s heart must be as broken inside since he, just like Xukun himself, was also obsessed with the sun but he also knew that the older would never let him or anyone else in that matter become aware of his sadness when he was supposed to be the one comforting them.

It would make him a bad person, he always said.

"I know you love the sun as much as I do so it will be alright to cry just for today,"

Zhengting hadn't cried for a long time; not when his own birth mother died from old age centuries ago and also not when his adoptive father, their progenitor, killed himself under the sun, fifty years ago.

An ironic tragedy of being killed by something you love.

Zhengting had always been the strong one; he had to because he had many younger ones to take care of no matter how much Xukun insisted that these youngsters probably know how to fend themselves off better than the two of them combined.

"No, you should be the one crying. You spent almost a whole century working only for that hard work to be erased forever,"

If Xukun wasn't as sad before, what Zhengting just said definitely succeeded in making him feel sadder. 

Xukun first became a vampire more than 500 years ago after he almost died from a horse-riding incident in the dead of the night. He was alone and injured in a valley on the outskirt of the town, a place filled with thieves and dangerous beasts waiting to devour their prey; one of the two would surely get him before the infection or blood loss could.

At that time, Xukun was almost 100% sure that he was going to die.

Even if Xukun was to scream until his voice became hoarse and his stamina was all used up, there was almost no chance that anyone would come and rescue him.

Xukun had already given up all hope until he heard soft footsteps approaching from his right. 

At first, Xukun thought that he had hallucinated the whole thing. After all, he had lost so much blood from the open wound on the lower half of his body and well, his brain wasn't thinking straight from the lack of oxygen and nutrient.

And even if he didn’t hallucinate those footsteps, the more likely event to occur was not of that person helping him but rather of that person robbing what little he had as belongings and then silencing him for good.

But the next few minutes to come had proven that he wasn't wrong and there really was a person coming towards him.

Except that the person coming wasn't a person at all; with gleaming red eyes, that surprisingly held no malice in them, and pointed fangs, Xukun immediately knew that this being must be a vampire.

What a luck he had.

Sure, those approaching footsteps didn’t come from bandits but a vampire in the presence of so many bloods never ever meant a good thing.

"Do you want to live?"

The vampire asked and Xukun just blinked his eyes twice at him from confusion. This vampire wasn't going to suck him dry?

Well, it wasn't like he had that many bloods to give in the first place so that might be the reason.

"I asked you, do you want to live?"

The vampire repeated, snapping Xukun out of his trance.

"Yes,"

Xukun answered. He was already using all his strength yet his voice still came out small and weak. He really was going to die so there really wasn’t much of a choice other than agreeing to whatever the person in front of him would do to him.

"Then, I'll give you a life,"

The vampire reached out to his robe and pulled out what appeared to be a knife sheath and unsheathed the small blade contained within.

At this point, Xukun began to panic; didn’t he say he was going to give him a new life? Or was that some sort of euphemism to ending him for good?

The vampire began walking towards Xukun, the blade on his hand reflecting a scary glint under the moonlight. Soon, it would be coated with Xukun’s blood and there was nothing he could do about it.

He would just be lying there as some vampire sliced him to his death.

And yet, much to Xukun’s surprise, the vampire did no such thing.

Using the sharpest tip of the blade, the vampire smoothly slashed a deep wound on his own palm. The blade must be so sharp that the deep wound it carved didn’t start bleeding until few seconds passed.

Blood, which Xukun then noticed wasn't bright red in color but was much darker and closer in color to black, started oozing from the wound yet the vampire didn't seem to care about the fact that he had a gaping wound on his hand.

"Drink this,"

The vampire said once he was already right in front of Xukun and already half dying, Xukun had no choice but to obey.

What happened next was truly indescribable by words.

As soon as those blood touched his tongue, Xukun immediately felt a burst of strength rushing through every single fiber of muscles in his body. 

When he swallowed them, Xukun could feel the weird but fascinating movement of the skin on his lower half; the molding and joining together of the surface organ as they patched up what was once a gaping hole.

In about a minute, Xukun no longer felt the excruciating pain that was once there; the skin on his lower half was back to its once smooth appearance and the weakness Xukun felt just a few seconds ago had disappeared completely.

His whole body had been fully replenished.

"What just happened?"

Xukun asked the man in front of him and in that moment, also belatedly realized that his vision had also become clearer; so much clearer that the vampire's handsome features previously hidden by the darkness were now perfectly visible.

His droopy yet dangerous eyes, his oval face, and the dimple on the vampire’s cheek as he smiled kindly at Xukun; those features were as clear as they would normally be under the daylight.

"Welcome to your new life,"

The man said, providing no further info and not answering Xukun’s question. It may have been because what Xukun just asked was redundant, there was only one obvious answer to the question.

Xukun had become an immortal vampire.

The vampire extended one of his hands for Xukun to take. It may seem like this vampire was just trying to help the newly turned vampire to get up from his new position but in Xukun’s mind, that gesture meant something else.

It was an invitation of what the vampire had claimed to be his new life.

"My name is Zhang Yixing or Lay Zhang, it is nice to meet you,"

Through Yixing, Xukun had met eight other vampires, four of whom were created before him and four of whom were created after. They were all united by two things, the fact that they were saved from a life-threatening incident and that they had the same progenitor.

Xukun was happy, he was an only child so having eight new brothers was a whole new exciting experience for him. They weren't connected by blood but technically, since they all became a vampire by the same blood, the bond that ran through them was something close or perhaps even more special than that.

And amongst those eight brothers, Xukun even managed to find a special partner who (unfortunately) shared the same obsession with the sun as him.

The unfortunate vampire’s name was Zhu Zhengting, the most beautiful person that Xukun had ever seen in his two lives.

Eyes as bright as the star itself, smile as bright as the sun itself, and heart as kind as an angel; Zhu Zhengting shone brightly despite his non-beating heart and the never-ending nights he had to endure.

Xukun wasn’t really sure about how the bond between a progenitor and their inheritors work but he knew for a fact that each of them started having at least one of Yixing’s talent or obsession, for the unlucky ones, after they were converted into a vampire.

For example, Wang Linkai or Xiao Gui, his nickname that he had gotten from his hobby of spooking the townspeople, got Yixing's musical obsession while others like Justin and Chengcheng got Yixing's love and talent for archery.

Xukun and Zhengting both, unfortunately, ended up inheriting his obsession with the sun.

And Xukun said unfortunately because this obsession ended up causing him to do dangerous things such as going out to see the sun and almost fainting under the heat of layers of semi see-through cloth just to glimpse at the sun or running out of the house before immediately going back in just to taste the heat.

This went on for many decades before Xukun finally decided that instead of wasting his time like an idiot and risking his own life, he should just try to develop an anti-sun draught.

That would do him a favor and also at the same time, made Zhengting and his progenitor happy.

And so, the decades-long research that almost made Xukun grew crazy happened.

He couldn't count the amount of time he had drunk failed potions that ended up getting him sick and vomiting for days and the amount of time he had excitedly run out to test out the drug only to find out that his skin was still burning under the sun.

The only thing that kept him going was the encouragement and occasionally, his brother and lover holding him back from just running straight outside.

All those tears, frustration, and madness finally paid off when Xukun completed the perfect drug that could give vampires around 12 hours under the sun.

The discovery was huge news in the vampire world and it didn't only bring excitement to his progenitor and his lover but also to the whole community who had been patiently waiting for the day they could finally live a normal life again.

The drug was so popular and sought after that the ten of them eventually had enough to buy a hill-top mansion using that money.

That discovery was supposed to create a happy time for everyone.

But alas, in a world where both kindness and evil persist, every single thing created out of goodwill would always lead to chaos when they fall under the wrong hands.

It all happened around a century ago when a group of vampires started attacking humans in broad daylight.

The blood-thirsty creature who was once only able to mainly feed on animals since humans were mostly inside their homes at night were now able to roam under the daylight when plenty of humans were roaming around outside the safety of their home.

And once the idea was there, many vampires decided to follow suit since human blood was better than animals.

The world soon fell into pure chaos and after almost a whole century of hiding and living in fear, the humans finally had had enough and decided to fight back, killing many vampires and adding more life to the already long list of casualties.

Xukun had felt bad, horribly bad that he didn't want to go out of the house and even tried to kill himself but thankfully his brothers were once again there to stop him.

Vampires and humans alike had come to their home and demanded them to solve the situation even though they didn't even participate in any of the massacres.

Yet, both sides still believe that they were at fault for creating the draught which they referred to as the catalyst of the whole thing.

The vampires were hypocrites who just needed someone else to blame.

To avoid letting his children take the blame and responsibility, Zhang Yixing decided to commit suicide so that the blame died with him and his inheritors could get their peaceful life back.

The death of Zhang Yixing, one of the original vampires, had brought quite a shock to the vampire world that peace returned for a little while but with the draught still being sold, the kidnappings and massacre soon started again though at a much lesser extent than previously.

And that was why, after almost fifty years of contemplating, Xukun decided that enough was enough and with a heavy heart, decided to stop producing the draught and destroying the recipe for it.

With the draught gone, hopefully, the night creature could just stay back in the night where they belong and stopped the ongoing frenzy for good.

Xukun had burned the old paper a week ago and now, after drinking the last bottle of daylight draught, he was ready to watch the sunrise for the last time.

"You should go back inside, the sun will kill you,"

Xukun said. He would love to spend this last beautiful sight with the person he loves the most in this world but Xukun also couldn't risk Zhengting's life for his own selfishness.

Zhengting let out a little laugh before removing his hand that was previously patting Xukun's head to take out something from his left pocket.

What he took out was a small black vial and Xukun knew exactly what was inside, what he didn't know was how Zhengting could possibly get them.

"I thought mine was the last one,"

Zhengting let out another laugh before opening the vial and drinking its whole content in one go. His bright red eyes let out a small glow before returning back to normal, a sign that the draught was indeed the real and working one.

"I stole one from your desk before you decided to destroy the rest because I know I can't let you stay alone when the time comes,"

Both of them had heard of vampire depression and what it could do to them. Just like a human, a vampire could go into deep sorrow when they couldn't do the thing they were obsessed with and they might even end up taking their own life.

Xukun could still remember Xiao Gui almost running out into the morning sun when a cat accidentally dropped and broke his precious violin from a height.

And Xukun was scared the same thing might happen to him if he could no longer see the sun after getting used to their brightness and warmth. He didn’t want to lose this life, there were too many things he didn’t want to leave behind.

"Just remember, we always have each other,"

Zhengting said, tightening his hug on Xukun who still had his head laid on Zhengting's shoulder. A reassurance, something that Xukun definitely needed at the moment even though they might not be proven to be true much later but that one sentence was good enough for now.

"Yeah,"

It was silent after that. Light began peeking from the far valley not long after that, signaling that the rise of the sun.

Xukun raised his head and turned it around to check on the mansion. All the curtains had been drawn to prevent any light from passing through and harming the occupants inside. Thank god they had decided to buy the thickest, most opaque curtain when the house was built.

It was as if they could foresee that such a thing might happen in the future.

The two of them were lucky that they still got to see sunlight today, the other seven had stopped seeing them a week ago since unlike the two of them, they weren't obsessed with the sun and thus would be much more okay once they weren’t getting the same exposure like they were used to.

When Xukun turned his head towards his right, he was met with a pair of soft red eyes staring back at him. The red eyes that he fell for and the same red eyes he still loved till this day.

The red eyes that though also owned by his progenitor, seven brothers, and every other vampire, always seemed so distinct, so special and so unique.

Xukun didn't know if it was the night vision or the slowly appearing sunlight but Zhengting's whole face seemed to glow at that time. A radiant glow, a very beautiful radiant glow.

And at that moment Xukun thought that even without the sun, he could definitely live a long life after this because the man in front of him glowed brighter than the sun itself; he was the true sun that light up Xukun's whole life.

More light filtered through the valley as they approached closer and closer to 6 in the morning. The flower started opening its crown, the rooster started to do their routine wake-up call and the town below started to brighten.

"I love you,"

"Me too,"

The look they had on each other at that time was indescribable and incomparable to any other looks they have shared countless moments before.

Xukun leaned his face towards the older and Zhengting seemed to have the same idea as he too, also leaned his face in. They met each other halfway.

Sunlight filtered through the gaps in between their faces and Xukun closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of those lush lips on his. They had kissed so many times before but this one they shared right now, the one not filled with any passion and lush, felt different.

The kiss was filled with many things: sadness, longing, and surprisingly also excitement and anticipation.

Xukun gave Zhengting a warm smile as they pulled away from each other. The older returned it with just as much warmth before glancing towards the valley in front of them.

To the people of the valley, this moment was just one out of the many beginning of new days they would have for the rest of their long lives.

But to the two loving vampires on the cliff, this was the beginning of a new life.

_There was once a vampire who loves the sun_

_The vampire loves the sun so much that he created a potion so he can enjoy the sunlight without dying_

_Unfortunately, because of other’s greediness, that gift he created was taken away from him._

_But thankfully, he will be okay_

_He will definitely be okay_

_Because he already has his own sun next to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end and I hope you don't find this story too weird and if you do, I'm very sorry. Once again, this story is a word of fiction so don't take anything I say to the heart. Please leave kudos and comments if you like the story and thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweeternong) if you wanna be friend :3


End file.
